Réunion des anciens élèves
by Shiefa Li
Summary: Tout le monde se retrouvent dix ans plus tard pour une réunion des anciens élèves, pour voir ce que chacun à pu devenir. Merci de me lire !


Titre : Réunion des anciens.

Par : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling...

Ps : En attendant la suite de ma fic : 15 jours façon moldu, qui ne sera pas mis à jour avant... je sais pas quand, faut que je récupère le chapitre 5 sur la disquette, qui ne veut pu s'ouvrir et donc le chapitre est bloqué... et j'ai pu vraiment souvenir de tout ce que j'y est écrit...scusi! En plus j'ai du réinstaller tout mon ordi, où un virus avait fait sauter les pilotes du lecteur cd-rom et dvd... verte j'ai tout perdue...

Ps 2 : Je suis dans ma période de malchance en ce qui concerne ce que j'écrit... j'avais déjà écrit 3 pages de cette fic, et manque de bol la disquette n'a rien enregistré... je suis re-verte en quelques jours... ça me met en boule !

Ps 3 : Désoler d'avances pour les fautes que vous y trouverez... je n'ai plus mon correcteur d'orthographe, et j'ai beau me relire y reste toujours des fautes stupides... Ah oui désoler d'avance si les parties dialogues n'ont pas de tirer Fanfiction a encore fait sauter mes tirets et j'ai pas le temps de les remettre... scusi !

Merci de reviewer si cela vous plaît !

&&&&

POV Ron Weasley

Mais pourquoi je me suis embarqué la dedans ? Je devais pas être très net à ce moment là pour avoir accepté... Je sais que l'idée est génial mais ça va nous prendre un temps fou pour tout organiser... je crois que ces deux prochains mois vont être long ! Enfin c'est surtout pour ma chérie que je m'inquiète... je veux pas qu'elle ce surmène... Mais la connaissant elle va n'en faire qu'à sa tête et je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire... comme d'habitude... et dire que j'ai épousé cette femme, Hermione Ronald Weasley...

&&&&

POV Hermione Weasley

C'est d'un crevant tout ça ! Et pis qu'est ce qui leur a pris de vouloir déménager en Australie ? Y pouvaient pas rester plus près, au moins dans le même hémisphère ? Nan, il faut qu'ils partent vivre à "Perpette les Aubrais" ! J'vous jure ! Je vais devoir leur envoyer leur invitation par "Hiboux Longue Distance", et vu la destination il faudra bien une semaine avant qu'il l'a reçoive... Heureusement tout le monde ne vit pas aussi loin ! Il m'a fallu quand même une semaine pour faire toute ces lettres, qu'il fallait d'un minimum personnaliser... et après trouver toutes les adresses ce qui ne fut pas de la Tarte aux Potirons... certains ont changés de noms s'ils ce sont mariés... Je suis contente d'en avoir finie quand même, j'ai maintenant devant moi une bonne semaine de tranquillité, et je compte bien en profiter pour me dorloter, et surtout me faire dorloter... par mon amour !

&&&&

POV Neville Londubat

Tiens mais c'est quoi ce truc qui file droit sur la fenêtre ? Merlin mais ça fonce dessus ! Impact dans 5, 4, 3, 2,...1!

SPOUING!

Sainte Mangouste ! Mais d'où vient ce pauvre hiboux ? Pas d'ici, c'est sur, il n'y en pas, il ne supporte pas le climat trop aride. Tiens boit ça, je crois que c'est bien mérité ! Alors, qui nous envoie un message d'aussi loin... mais qu'elle bonne idée ! Je vais demander à ma puce si ça lui dit d'y aller et de tous les revoirs ...

Chérie ! Tu peux venir cinq minutes ?

Désoler, mais je suis en train de faire prendre un bain à ton fils, qui est des plus récalcitrant ! Dès que j'ai finit j'arrive !

Pas la peine, je monte.

Trois étages plus tard, et une salle de bain transformé en pataugoire...

Merlin ! Mais il y a eu un raz de marée ici ! D'où vient toute cette eau ? Je croyais pourtant avoir mis un sort sur cette baignoire pour pas qu'elle déborde !

Les sorts ne peuvent rien contre Bastien quand il ne veut pas prendre de bain... BASTIEN ! Va tu arrêter deux secondes s'il te plaît !

Pouquoi je dois pende un bain ? J'aime pô les bains ! Je suis pô sale, j'ai pô de taches sur moi, alors pouquoi je dois pende un bain ? Ché pô juste !

Bastien, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce caprice ? Tu as sentie tes vêtements ? Ca sent à plein nez la transpiration et toi aussi ! Comment veux tu que Marie vienne jouer avec toi si tu sens si mauvais ? Je t'ai déjà que les filles étaient très délicates et qu'elle m'aimaient pas les garçons qui font tomber les mouches quand ils marchent !

Marie... ou l'arme fatale des parents Londubat sur leur fils pour lui faire prendre son bain après un match de Quidditch Junior... Bastien est _amoureux_ de Marie, c'est ça _fiancée secrète_, tellement secrète que même elle, elle le sait pas... Enfin qu'est ce que l'on ne ferait pas pour plaire aux filles...

Dacord... je pend mon bain... pô pour vous, pou Marie !

C'est bein mon poussin ! Rapproche toi, je vais te laver les cheveux... De quoi voulais-tu me parler Nev ?

Ha oui, avec tout ce rafus j'allais oublier... je te lis le message :

"Mme et Mr Londubat Luna et Neville,

Vous êtes cordialement invités à une réception en l'honneur des anciens élèves de Poudlard de votre promotion. Seront réunis tout les anciens élèves de votre année, pour fêter les 10 ans de votre sortie de Poudlard, et pour voir ce que sont devenues tout vos amis de votre adolescence... Ce retour à votre prime jeunesse est prévu pour le Samedi 28 Juin. Nous espérons beaucoup que vous serez avec nous pour revivre pendant quelques heures la vie que nous avions à 17 ans...

Avec toute notre amitié.

Hermione Weasley

Ps : Merci de nous répondre dans les plus brefs délais."

Alors quand penses-tu ? Ca te dit de retourner le temps d'une semaine en Angleterre, à Poudlard ?

Si ça me tente ? Mais bien sûr ! Je suis impatiente de voir ce que sont devenues tout nos amis, même si j'ai régulièrement des nouvelles, comme pour un mariage où une naissance, mais il est sur que j'aimerai beaucoup tous les revoir, et revoir Poudlard, le lieu qui a fait qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes ensemble... Pas toi ?

Si bien sûr, j'aimerai beaucoup revoir Harry, Ron, Seamus, et Dean... après tout, j'ai quand même passé 7 ans en leur compagnie, et ça marque !

Et toi mon poussinet, ça te dit d'aller une semaine en Angleterre, dans le pays où sont nés tes parents,et où on a fait nos études ?

Hum... je réféchi... c'est pô dans ce pays où y a eu le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch ?

Si pourquoi, c'était même un de nos ami, à moi et à ta mère...

Vément ? Et je pouré avoir un autogaphe ?

Je pense qu'il voudra bien.

Mé qu'est ce que on atten pou y aller !

&&&&

POV Harry Potter

Je crois que cette idée de réception des anciens élèves est en train de lui monter à la tête ! On ne la voit plus qu'en coup de vent ! Je passe quasiment toutes mes journées, seul avec les enfants, qui ce demandent où son passé leur mère, qui d'habitude est pire qu'une mère poule !

Ah ! Ginny ! Content de voir que tu habites encore ici...

Je suis désoler chéri, mais je suis préssée, il faut que j'aille chez Mme Guipure pour les tenues et...

Nan, désoler aussi de contrecarrer tout tes _fabuleux_ projets, mais cette après midi tu l'as passe avec tes enfants et moi... Je crois que tout d'abord qu'il va falloir que tu leur explique que l'on ne c'est pas disputé, et que surtout on ne va pas divorcer... et pis va falloir que tu trouves une escuse pour ne pas être aller voir avec le spéctacle que donnait l' E.P.S.P, "l'Ecole pour Petit Sorcier Prodige", où Clara, ta fille, avait un rôle, et qui était donner en l'honneur des parents des élèves... Ah oui ! J'allais oublier... ton fils, Gabin, a eu son premier match de Quidditch en Ligue Benjamin... il était en larmes quand il c'est aperçu que tu n'étais pas venu... en plus il a fait gagné le match car c'est lui qui a attrapé le vif d'or le premier ! Il était si fier..., et tu n'étais pas là...

Oui je crois qu'il n'y a rien à dire... tiens tes enfants arrivent, ils ont été chez la voisine... ah, au fait si tu veux mettre en route le prochain Potter faudrait peut être qu'on ce voit plus de 1/4 d'heures d'affilé par jour...

&&&&

POV Severus Snape

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Une invitation ? Pour voir des anciens élèves... Nan mais ça va pas dans leurs petites têtes, j'ai pas eu assez de les supporter 7 ans, faudrait en plus que je les revois ! ... Hummmm... c'est traître de faire ça et tu le sais...

Arrête Sirius...

Pas temps que tu n'auras pas dit que tu iras à cette réception avec moi pour revoir tes _chèrs et tendres anciens élèves_...

C'est du chantage... et c'est scandal... eux ! Comment veux tu que je réfléchisse si tu fais ça ? C'est tout sauf productif...

Oui mais ça fonctionne à chaque fois, donc j'use et j'abuse...

Si je dis oui, on va continuer _ça_ ailleur ?

Pas de problème, du moment que tu dis oui... et je saurais très bien te rappeller ta réponse...

OK... c'est OK, je reverrais tous ces horribles anciens élèves... maintenant au lit !

&&&&

POV Draco Malfoy

Ma puce, tu descends, ça fait 1/4 d'heure que je t'attends... c'est pas toi qui voulait aller au Chemin de Traverse...

Deux secondes Papaaaaa ! Je mets juste mon manteau...

Et troix siècles plus tard nous y sommes encore...

T'es pas juste papa, tu sais très bien que les filles ça met beaucoup de temps pour ce préparer !

... No comment...

Dis on pourra passer par "La Roseraie" en rentrant, j'ai quelque chose à y déposer...

Si tu veux ma puce, si tu veux...

Allez on y va ! Faut qu'on passe chez "Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux" pour déposer la réponse pour la réception, qu'on aille chez Mme Guipure pour aller commender ma robe de soirée, après faudra qu'on aille dire bonjour à Tonton Ron au Département des Activités Moldu... puis faudra qu'on passe chez Tata Mione lui donner la peluche pour son bébé... y naît quand son bébé déjà papa ?

Attends je compte... dans 6 semaines je crois...

Pourquoi c'est si long un bébé pour naître ? Moi j'ai mis moins de temps !

Toi tu es née en avance, quand tu étais prématuré de 5 semaines..., normalement tu aurais dû naître le 31 janvier et tu es née le 23 décembre... heureusement tout les bébés ne naissent pas avance, ils ont besoin de 9 mois pour bien grandir ! Que veux tu, toi tu es Maria Malfoy...

Papa...

Oui ma puce ?

Pourquoi j'ai plus de maman...

... Ta... maman est au paradis... Quand tu es née... Ta maman était moldu... Et toi quand tu es née tu avais déjà beaucoup de magie en toi... le corps de ta maman n'a pas supporté et quand tu es née, Merlin a préféré l'emmener avec elle pour en faire un Ange et te protéger du Ciel...

C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est plus là ?

NON, absolument pas ! c'est Merlin qui a voulu ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

...hum... Bon on va faire nos courses ou on reste à la maison... ?

Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Ca fait combien de temps que je t'attends !

Et c'est qui qui met 107 ans à...

On y va sinon on cette nuit on y sera encore ! Allez viens!

&&&&

POV Seamus Finnegan

Enfin le grand jour, enfin ! Je vais pouvoir me...

BOUM !

Ah mais c'est pas vrai ! Qui a osé faire ça ? Patrick ! Liam ! et Ciara ! Qui de vous trois a osé faire ça à son père bien aimé ?

C'est pas nous papa !

On te jure!

On était pas là, donc on pouvait pas !

Mais bien sur... et la marmotte elle met le chocolat que le papier d'aluminium... vous vous foutez pas de moi par le plus pur des hasard ?

Nous papa ? Jamais... !

... N'en parlons plus... que je ne me retrouve plus jamais les lacets de mes chaussures attachés ensemble ou y risque d'y avoir du grabige chez les gamins Finnegan ! J'espère que tout le monde est prêt au moins ?

Bien sur qu'ils sont tous près ! C'est moi qui me suis occupée à les habiller... manque plus que les chaussures. Ciara ! Attention à tes cheveux, je ne te recoiffe pas si tu défais tout je te préviens !

Mais non maman, tu me connais... en plus y va y avoir plein d'autres filles et je te parie que je serais la plus belle !

Et ça n'a que 4 ans... on sait que tu tiens de ta mère toi... y auront pas de problème à savoir de qui tu es l'enfant... on dirais ta mère...

Eh, qu'est ce t'a contre les Patils ! Je te préviens que...

Mais j'ai rien contre les Patils ! Je te rappel que j'en ai épousé une... allez fait pas la tête Padma... et puis t'es plus une Patils mais une Finnegan je te rappel !

Ah les Irlandais je vous jure... Allez on y va ou on va être en retard...

&&&&

POV Hermione Weasley

J'espère que tout le monde va être là et que la soirée va bien ce passer... Je stress pour rien c'est ça le pire ! Mais bon on ne ce refait pas... Tiens ça serait sympa si je pouvais rentrer facilement dans ma robe... allez maudite fermeture, remonte..., remonte..., ne te coince pas... NANNNN ! ça a cassé ! c'est pas vrai, c'est la seule robe que je peux mettre et elle est déjà trop petite au niveau du ventre... pourtant quand je l'ai essayé il y a 15 jours je coulais dedans... ça prouve que bébé grossit bien ! Bon on enlève tout ça et un p'tit sort pour agrandir la robe... NANNN ! pas encore ! Je sais que c'est une robe de manufacture moldu, mais c'est pas une raison pour que les fibres de soie cassent ! Bon puisse que c'est ça y me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire... appeller ma meilleur amie à la rescousse !

Quinze minutes plus tard...

Ah Ginny tu me sauves la vie, tu sais pas à quel points...

Je me doute un peu quand même... alors je t'ai ammener trois robes, bon elles sont pas de grossesse, mais elles sont faits en fibres magique comme ça on peut jeter des sorts dessus, y a aucun risque de déchirure !

Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Je pense que celle là serait plutôt pas mal... "Agrandivêt!" bon maintenant je vais pouvoir l'essayer... elle me va comme un gant ! Sauf qu'elle me serre encore un peu au niveau du ventre... tu peux l'agrandir un peu ? Merci ! Alors comment je suis ?

C'est pas à moi qui faut demander ça, c'est plutôt à Ron... ah bah tiens le voilà ! Alors comment tu trouves ta femme ?

... Je suis sans voix... tu es magnifique ma chérie !

Même avec ce gros ventre ? Je te crois pas vraiment...

Rah mais qu'est ce qui faut pas faire pour convaincre une femme... C'est bon ça te vas je suis assez convaiquant ? Je crois que je viens de choquer à vie ma soeur...

Très bien, je te crois sur parole à partir de maintenant... si nous n'étions pas si préssés... je...

Va donc te coiffer et te maquiller... je m'occupe d'occuper mon frère !

Je reviens vite !

Alors qu'est ce que fait ma petite soeur ici ? Tu devrais pas être avec ton mari a lui faire son noeud de cravate... il les foire à chaque fois...

Je suis ici parce que Mione c'est retrouvée en panne de robe pour ce soir, celle qu'elle a acheté est devenu trop petite, elle a fait un essais de sort d'agrandissement... qui a déchiré sa robe... alors je suis venue à la rescouse... et voilou, pour mon homme il était déjà prêt avant que je parte, y avait plus que les enfants à habiller, j'avais déjà coiffer Clara. Dis c'est juste une remarque en l'air, mais à mon avis tu risques d'avoir une surprise d'ici peu...

Et quoi donc...

Me voilà ! On y va ? y manquerai que les organisateurs soient en retard !

&&&&

La soirée battait son plein, tout le monde avait répondu à l'invitation, même le professeur Snape, mais une promesse est une promesse... tout le monde s'amusait bien, racontait ce qu'était devenu leur vie personnelle et professionelle... Les enfants s'amusaient beaucoup, ceux qui se connaissais étaient contant de ce revoir, et les p'tits nouveaux s'intégraient... tout allait bien, la fête se déroulait comme prévus, jusqu'au moment fatidique...

Bonjour, vous me connaissez tous, Hermione Weasley anciennement Hermione Granger... nous avons mis en place ce soir quelque chose de spécial... en fait ce sont des souvenirs que nous avons pû extraire d'une pensine... nous n'avons pas eu l'idée nous même, c'est une doléance du testament que Dumbledore nous a laissé, il nous a demandé d'utiliser sa deuxième pensine, une pensine qu'il réservait aux souvenirs heureux qu'il vivait tout les jours... enfin je vous passe les détails techniques de comment nous avons fait mais... certains vont casquer ! Alors s'il y a des petiots qui dorment où qu'ils fait coucher, où plus simplement qu'ils ne veulent pas que leurs enfants voient certains moments... une garderie a été mis en place et du personnels qualifiés qui a été engagés... et oui personnes ne peut partir avec l'escuse : "il est tard il faut que je couche mes enfants..." pour échapper à son passé... la scéance commence dans 1/4 d'heure !

Je sens que certains vont ce prendre ce sacrées casseroles... oh fait ! pourquoi moi ton mari qui t'aime temps j'étais pas au courant de ça ! Je paris que même ma soeur était l'était ! Puisque c'est ça je boude ! Na !

Et dire que nous allons avoir un enfant... on a attendu exprès que Monsieur soit prêt à devenir papa et quand c'est le cas, Monsieur redevient un vrai gamin... dire qu'on doit être un des rares couple qui ce connaissent depuis 17 ans et qui sont ensemble depuis 10 ans a seulement avoir le premier bébé maintenant...

No Comment ! M'en fou que les autres est déjà un bébé, c'est notre bébé qui m'intéresse et il sera là bientôt... j'espère que tu vas pas encore prendre du poids on dirait déjà une baleine... Je rigole, je rigole ! ... Nan ne me scalpe pas ! Faut que le bébé est un père même si c'est moi !

Ose redire encore une fois que j'ai l'air d'une "baleine" et tu risques fort de coucher dehors c'est prochain jour... Capisci ?

Capisco ! Bon on devrait pas commencer ? J'appelle toujours les personnes comme prévus où c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en charge...

Tu fais... Allons y on nous attend...

&&&&

Alors que des moments cultes qu'avaient vécut les élèves à Poudlard passaient sur un écran et qu'a chaque fois la personne concerné faisait un commentaire, chacun a eu l'impression de revivre des moments qui même s'ils ont pu être difficiles, restent inoubliables et de retourner au temps de leur adolescence...

Prochaine séquance : Malfoy transformé en fouine par le faux Fol-Oeil... Draco il faut que tu montes !

Quoi c'est vrai papa, t'a été transformé en fouine ? Mouahahahah !

Vive la solidarité familiale...

Draco ! Nous t'attendons tous !

J'arrive, j'arrive... j'ai pas encore vu quelque venir ce faire humilier en courant...

Alors raconte nous pourquoi tu as été transformé en cette adorable bébête ? Nous t'écoutons tous attentivement...

Et la soirée fut ainsi, on parla des moments mémorables comme de ceux qui le furent moins... Alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin, que les gens étaient imprégnés de la nostalgie de leur passé, beaucoup se jurait de ce revoir bientôt, d'organiser des repas familiale, des sorties hebdomadaires, d'inscrire leur enfants dans des même écoles... Alors que des chambres dont personnes, mais personnes, n'avait connu l'existance apparaissait pour que chaque familles, couples ou personnes célibataires aillent se coucher, un moment très important dans la vie de ces gens venaient de se faire... celui du mélange du passé et du présent pour donner un meilleur futur !

&&&&

Quelques mois plus tard...

&&&&

POV Ginny Weasley

Je n'en reviens toujours pas... Comment n'ont-ils pas pû sens rendre compte ! Même moi je m'en doutais ! J'en avais bien fait une allusion à mon frère mis ça a pas fait "tilt" dans sa petite caboche... enfin y ont bien été surpris au moment de l'accouchement...

Flash Back :

Tu sais mon chéri, faut pas que tu stress comme ça, tu sais tout va bien ce passer... si tu veux pas m'accompagner dans la salle d'accouchement au moment de la naissance... et bien je penses que sur le coup je t'en voudrais beaucoup mais à mon avis ça me passera vite... et pis... Merlin !

Quoi qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Dis moi, dis moi, dis moi !

Mais rien de bien grave mon chéri, je viens de perdre les eaux... nan je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'y a pas besoin de m'emmener tout de suite à la maternité, tant que je n'ai pas de contractions régulières... dis tu veux bien m'apporter un verre de Jus de Citrouille ? Merci...

Quelques heures plus tard...

Comment tu vas ma chérie, tu veux une péridurale, tu sais le truc sans douleur des moldus, tu sais vu que t'a voulu accoucher dans une maternité moldu, ont peut pas te donner de potion antidouleur...

Je vais très bien mon chéri, mais contractions sont gérables, et arrêtes de me tourner autour tu me fatigues plus que le bébé à naître !

Si tu le dit, si tu le dit...

Mme Weasley, j'aimerai bien voir où vous en êtes de votre travail, si cela ne vous dérange pas...

Fin Flash Back :

Cette fille a peut-être eut l'accouchement le plus facile que j'ai jamais vu... pas qu'elle avait pas mal, mais elle arrivait à gérer sa douleur... C'est Ron qui avait peut-être le plus mal !

Retour Flash Back :

Bien Mme Weasley, comment vous sentez vous le mieux... sur le côté, accroupis peut-être ?

Sur le côté, je sens que je suis mieux sur le côté...

Bien maintenant à la prochaine contraction, il faudra pousser... attention... maintenant ! Allez y, allez y... c'est bien !

Allez ma chérie, tu le peux, tu es tellement forte, vas y pousse !

Dix minutes plus tard.

Ca y est ! Vous êtes les parents d'une mignone petite puce ! Comment va t-elle s'appeller ?

Ella, on avait choisi Ella si c'était une fille...

Je sens que j'ai encore envie de pousser, c'est normal ?

Oui, c'est le placenta qui descend... Non attendez... C'est un deuxième bébé ! Vous ne saviez pas que vous attendiez des jumeaux ? Il est vrai que vous n'en aviez pas vraiment la taille de ventre mais... le deuxième bébé arrive, Mme Weasley pousser !

Cinq minutes plus tard, le deuxième bébé, la jumelle d'Ella pointait le bout de son nez, et disait bonjour au monde nouveau...

Magnifique ! Et comment va s'appeller cette petite merveille ?

Je ne sais pas... comment tu veux qu'on appelle ce deuxième bout de choux ?

Sinéad, ça te dis Sinéad mon chéri ?

Bien sûr ! Voici Ella et Sinéad Weasley !

Fin Flash Back.

Y n'avait pas vu que Mione attendait des jumeaux... enfin des jumelles... pfuu!

Bon c'est pas tout mais il vas falloir que j'y aille... faut que j'aille faire un tour chez mes adorables petites nièces et que j'y laisse mes deux ainés... et qu'après j'aille avec Harry à mon cours de préparation à la naissance moldu, Hermione m'en a dit tellement de bien...

Allez zou les mômes, si vous voulez voir vos cousines avant qu'elles ne s'endorment vous avez intérêt de vous dépêcher...

On y va maman... je peux faire un bisous à ma petite soeur ? Smack !

Nan ce seras un petit frère je te dis ! A ce soir petit frère ! Smack !

Y aura les Finnegan ? Et Bastien ? Et Maria et ...

OUI ! Et si vous vous dépêchez pas vous allez pas les voir... Allez sinon dans trois plombes on y est encore !

Mais...!

&&&&

The End

Merci de m'avoir lu et de me laisser une review pour m'en dire ce que vous ena vez pensé !

Bacione

Shiefa Li


End file.
